User talk:Weew1213/My Sandbox
''Battles I am doing/have done : 'Season 1' #Gambit vs Twisted Fate "Pilot" (Season 1 Premiere) Winner: Tie.'' #''Arno Dorian vs Shay Cormac 'AC Unity vs AC Rogue" Winner: Shay.'' #''Allosaurus vs Thanator "Super Predators" Winner: Allosaurus.'' #''AMP Suit vs Tiger Tank "Metal War Machines" Winner: AMP Suit.'' #''Ash Williams vs John Nada "Boomsticks and Bubblegum" Winner: John Nada.'' #''Ghost Recon (Future Soldier) vs Alcatraz (Crysis 2) vs Predator "Invisible Warriors" Winner: Alcatraz.'' #''Raiden (MGR) vs Raiden (MK) "Rain Masters" Winner: Raiden (MGR).'' #''Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior "TriStar vs Legendary" Winner: Unknown.'' Battles I will do in the future # Dementor vs Ringwraith "Soul Sucking Demons" (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 # Slappy the Dummy vs Chucky the Doll "Doll vs Dummy" (Season 2 Premiere) # Mr. Scratch vs Slenderman "Horrors in the Night" '' # ''The Man with No Name vs Rooster Cogburn (1969) "Gunslingers in the 60's" # Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad vs Hero of Kvatch "Heroes of Old" # Velociraptor(s) vs Werewolf "Battle of the quick Beasts" # Vastatosaurus Rex vs Hammerhead (James Cameron's Avatar) "Titans of a Lost World" # King Ghidorah (Showa) vs Gamera (Heisei) "Not Named Yet" # Alan Wake vs Frank West "People stuck in a Horror Story" # Geryon vs Giants (Skyrim) "Giants of old Worlds" # Dracula (Luke Evans) vs Wolverine (MCU) "An Inner Beast Unleashed" (Season 2 Finale) '' ''Season 3 # Predator vs the Hunter (Dead Space series) "Universal Hunters" (Season 3 Premiere) '' # ''Huskarl and Norman Soldier vs Gondorian and Rohanian Soldier "A Knight's Honor" # X-Ray and Vav vs Kicka and Hit-Girl "Superhero Parodies" # Nocturne (LoL) vs Xenomorph(s) "Night Horrors" # Godzilla (2000) vs Godzilla (2003) "Monstrous Twins" # Venator vs Gorgonopsid (Primeval) "A Venator's Dream" # Godzilla (Heisei) vs Superman (Man of Steel) "Monsters of Tomorrow" # Godzilla (1954) vs Iron Giant (War Machine) "Hidden Monster, Flying Robot" # Tripods (War of the Worlds 2005) vs Scarabs (Halo) "Unstoppable Machines" # Riptor (Reboot) vs Shredder (2003 TMNT) "Shredding Monsters" # Godzilla (Final Wars) vs Ondasta "World Destroyers" (Season 3 Finale) Season 4 # Danny Fisher vs Nick Mallory vs John Shaw "3 men, 12 Rounds" (Season 4 Premiere) # Anton Isigurth vs Bryan Mills "CIA Agent vs Hitman" # Acrocanthosaurus vs Albertasaurus "Early Cretaceous Kings" # Gigantosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus Rex "Biggest Predators ever" # Richard the Lionheart vs Qin Shi Huang "West vs East" (Will be renamed) # NCR (Fallout: New Vegas) vs 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment "Ill-Prepared Armies" # Gastonia vs Huayangosaurus "Spiked Herbivores" # Samson vs Hercules "Strongmen in Stories" # Man-Thing vs The Thing (The Thing movies) "What Horrific Things" # Lockwood & Co. vs the Winchester Brothers "Supernatural Hunters" # William Porter and Joseph Porter vs Geronimo and Victorio "Guerrillas and Indians" # General George Custer vs General George McClellan "Generals who made grave Mistakes" (Season 4 Finale) Season 5 # EMM (Enrolled Missouri Militia) vs Minutemen "Effective Militias"(Season 5 Premiere) # Hercule vs Dan "Wimpy Fighters" # Imugi vs Manda "Worm Dragons" # Lara Croft (Reboot) vs Rico Rodriguez "Weapon Specialists" # Deadpool(X-Men Origins) vs Berserker Predator "Arm-Bladed Freaks" # Gyaos vs Mechagodzilla (Showa) "Kaiju Opposites" # Mecha-King Ghidorah vs Ultraman "Not Named Yet" # Iris vs Destroyah "Kaiju Killers" # European Union (BF:2142) vs NEVEC "Not Named Yet" # Space Godzilla vs Slattern "Not Named Yet" # Knifehead vs The Monster (Cloverfield) "Disfigured Kaiju" # Tresspasser vs Rhedosaurus "Monsters who left a Mark" # Drakath vs Sauron "Dark Overlords" (Season 5 Finale) Season 6 # Artix vs Arthas Menethil "Battle of the Paladins" (Season 6 Premiere) # Aerodactyl vs Bowser "Not Named Yet" # Gigan (Showa) vs Gigan (Final Wars) "Gigan Face-off" #''Mastodon vs Woolly Mammoth "Prehistoric Elephant Face-off"'' #''Army of Darkness vs Knights of Ni "Warriors with humor" '' #''Bo' Rai Cho vs Lu Yan "Warriors with a drunken Spirit"'' #''Black Knight vs William Wallace "Decaptations mean something"'' #''Kull Warrior vs Spartan (Halo franchise) "Super-Soldier Face-Off"'' #''Anguirus (Gigantis, the Fire Monster) vs Baragon (Frakenstein vs Baragon)'' #''Guiron vs Knifehead "Kaiju with Knives on their heads"'' #''General Benedict Arnold (Before Betrayal) vs General Robert E. Lee "Men who betrayed their country"'' #''Zorro (Legend of Zorro) vs Inigo Montoya "Hispanic Swordsman"'' # Dementor and Ringwraith vs Dracula (Dracula Untold) and Wolverine (Movieverse) "Season Finale Face-Off Part 1" # (Season 1 Winner) vs (Season 2 Finale Winner) "Season Finale Face-off Part 2'' Season 7 # Bigby Wolf vs Mr. Hyde (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) "Not named yet" (Season 7 premiere) # Season Premiere Winner tourney winner vs Season 7 premiere winner "Season Premiere Winner tournament Finale" # # # # # # # # # # # # # April Fools Day Shrek vs Fezzick "Comedic Giants" ''Tournaments 'http://challonge.com/Season_Premiere_Winner_Tournament '''Warriors I want to use in the Future #''Bigby Wolf''